La Promesa
by Zafiro-star
Summary: Un terrible infortunio ha caído sobre los Pevensie, aferrados a una promesa es la única forma de mantener la esperanza.
1. Un nuevo hogar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

.

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Feathered'girl quien me recordó un par de veces que escribiera una nueva historia :P**

Si aún sigues por aquí espero no decepcionarte :)

 **.**

* * *

.

1- Un nuevo hogar

.

El viaje en auto después de un par de horas resultaba monótono, pero tal y como el hombre les había dicho ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su irrefutable destino. Peter se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto mirando al frente pero al mismo tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, tan solo una semana atrás disfrutaba de una tarde agradable en el jardín de la casa del profesor Kirke junto a sus hermanos, las noticias de que la guerra había terminado habían tardado en llegar pero los había puesto felices de poder regresar a su casa y ver a sus padres, o al menos eso pensaron cuando les llamaron a su despacho, pero sólo para contarles del terrible infortunio. Su madre había fallecido durante un bombardeo meses atrás y no habían sabido de ello hasta que habían podido hacer un listado de los fallecidos en la guerra, esto había conmocionado a los cuatro niños, pero las malas noticias sólo habían comenzado. Al parecer su padre había sido declarado muerto mucho antes que su madre los enviara lejos de Finchley, desaparecido en acción les habían dicho, tal vez su madre aún albergaba la esperanza que estuviera vivo y por eso lo había ocultado, pero ahora nada de eso importaba, oficialmente eran huérfanos y sin ningún familiar directo que pudiera cuidar de ellos.

La única familia que les quedaba eran sus tíos y su primo, pero ellos al parecer se habían opuesto a alojarlos alegando que con su hijo apenas y podían sostener su casa, Peter sabía que todo era una lamentable excusa para no tener que cargar con ellos, al menos podrían haberse encargado de Lucy pero nunca fueron muy agradables con ellos de todas formas. Y para empeorar las cosas, habían negado la custodia al profesor y serían enviados a un orfanato en la espera de ser adoptados, esto era algo que nunca habían pensado que podría llegar a suceder, pero ahí estaban ellos, viajando hacia el Orfanato Agnus con el terrible miedo de que su pesadilla sólo esté por comenzar.

Peter miró sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la triste mirada de Susan quien abrazaba a Lucy mientras esta dormía agotada después de haber llorado la primera hora del viaje. Todos habían llorado mucho a lo largo de esa semana, incluso Edmund que había intentado hacerse el fuerte lo había visto secarse lágrimas silenciosas de vez en cuando, era increíble que aún les quedaran lágrimas que derramar después de esa semana. Peter observó a su hermano mirando por la ventana aparentemente distraído, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que aun así estaba pendiente de cada cosa a su alrededor, el ligero movimiento en su rostro al notar que Peter le miraba era prueba de ello, pero pretendió seguir mirando hacía el horizonte, ajeno a la realidad.

El auto se detuvo haciendo que los tres niños miraran al frente tomados por sorpresa al finalmente haber llegado a su destino, Lucy se despertó desorientada pero en seguida comprendió que su viaje había concluido.

Los cuatro se bajaron del vehículo observando la imponente y aterradora estructura del Orfanato Agnus, el edificio se alzaba formando una gran "U" cuadrada rodeado por grandes muros y una enorme reja con el nombre escrito en lo alto.

Una mujer mayor les esperaba en la entrada, su mirada severa era cien veces más imponente que la de la señora Macready y eso ya era decir mucho, su cabello oscuro estaba perfectamente recogido y se vislumbraban sendas canas, caminó hacia ellos y los inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.

— Ustedes deben ser los Pevensie —dijo sin emoción alguna.

— Así es —respondió Peter por sus hermanos. Susan mantenía un brazo sobre Lucy quien miraba con intriga el edificio mientras que Edmund había adoptado una expresión seria.

— Bienvenidos al Orfanato Agnus —habló la mujer— Soy la directora Pyle y este será a partir de ahora su hogar.

Peter no pudo evitar torcer su boca en desagrado al escucharla decirle hogar, estaba seguro que sus hermanos tenían una expresión muy similar a la suya sin necesidad de mirarles. Ese lugar no podía compararse en nada con el verdadero hogar que era Narnia para ellos, pero esos días habían quedado atrás al regresar inesperadamente a Inglaterra y terminar en ese lugar que en definitivo nunca podrían llamar hogar.

— Síganme —ordeno la directora dando media vuelta y atravesando las enormes rejas. Los cuatro niños se miraron entre ellos y caminaron tras ella.

Atravesaron el jardín por un camino empedrado, rodeando una glorieta donde se alzaba la estatua de un hombre con sombrero de copa que les miraba sombríamente, ese debía ser Agnus, pensó Peter mientras continuaban con su camino hasta detenerse en las puertas de madera del orfanato, una mujer más joven les esperaba con la puerta abierta, tenía el cabello castaño y corto.

— Ella es Isabel —les presentó la directora— les mostrará la habitación a las niñas. Yo les mostraré su habitación —dijo dirigiéndose a Peter y Edmund— Síganme.

Los cuatro se miraron preocupados, no querían separarse pero era necesario, las niñas siguieron a Isabel por un pasillo mientras que ellos siguieron a la directora en dirección contraria perdiéndolas de vista rápidamente.

— Podrán verlas durante la cena —dijo la directora Pyle sin mirarlos mientras subían unas escaleras. Al parecer era bastante obvio que les inquietaba separarse— No les voy a mentir, no tendrán muchas oportunidades de verse a excepción de las comidas y en algunas de las clases, sus salidas son en diferentes horas al igual que la mayoría de las actividades, intentamos mantener la mayor parte del tiempo separados a los niños de las niñas para evitar problemas.

Peter sintió una opresión en el pecho, miró a su hermano y vio en él la misma aflicción en sus ojos, a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo estarían separados, las cosas solo iban de mal a peor, no quería pensar en lo que seguiría.

Antes que se dieran cuenta habían llegado al final del pasillo frente a una puerta con un letrero colgando en el marco que decía "Niños" —Qué original— pensó Peter y al instante una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, esa sería una típica frase de Edmund, si tuviera el ánimo para ello, claro.

La directora abrió la puerta y les dejó entrar, la habitación era considerablemente grande con filas de camas por ambos lados y un par de ventanas al fondo y a los lados. De inmediato ocho pares de ojos les miraron con curiosidad.

— Estos son Peter y Edmund —les presentó la directora— conocen las reglas, sean amables. La cena estará servida en unos minutos así que no se demoren mucho en las presentaciones —la directora les indicó un par de camas en dónde podrían instalarse y se marchó.

En seguida los ocho niños formaron un semicírculo frente a ellos, ambos hermanos los miraron incómodos. Un muchacho visiblemente mayor que Peter dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa petulante.

— Soy Jack —se presentó dando la mano a Peter quien aceptó cauteloso— Que coincidencia que llegaran los dos el mismo día —dijo inspeccionándolos a ambos.

— Somos hermanos —explicó Peter intentando reprimir su molestia.

— Oh —dijo Jack sin verse muy sorprendido— eso lo explica, pero a decir verdad tienen algunas similitudes ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Trece —respondió Peter extrañado.

— Entonces tendrás una larga estancia aquí en Agnus —dijo Jack con una sonrisa— Son casi nulas las veces que adoptan a alguien mayor de doce —dirigió una mirada a Edmund y Peter notó una ligera molestia en su rostro— Por otra parte, tú debes tener… ¿Nueve?

— Diez —le corrigió Edmund con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, tú aún tienes oportunidad de encontrar una linda familia que te quiera —dijo con evidente sarcasmo. Peter comenzaba a encontrar molesto a ese chico, los demás niños se mantenían al margen aunque pudo notar a un par que giraba los ojos al parecer acostumbrados a su comportamiento.

— Yo no quiero ser adoptado —dijo Edmund con calma pero Peter podía notar su molestia y miedo, pensar que alguno de ellos podía llegar a ser adoptado le hizo sentir un helado hueco en su pecho. Jack no se mostró sorprendido de la respuesta.

— No muchos con tu edad quieren tener nuevos padres, otros darían lo que fuera por salir de aquí, aun así no depende de ti si te adoptan o no —dijo con desdén— muchos ni siquiera llegan a tener esa oportunidad, pero no te preocupes, no creo que a nadie le agrades —mirando hacia los demás les hizo un gesto de cabeza— preséntense rápido, la cena ya debe estar lista.

Jack dejó la habitación mientras que los demás se miraron entre ellos para ver quién seguiría, al final un chico castaño que aparentaba también ser mayor alzó la mano en forma de saludo.

— Soy Jimmy —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada— disculpen los modales de Jack, se cree un poco porque es el mayor pero sólo ignórenlo.

— Soy Daniel —dijo otro niño más relleno y de cabello rizado, parecía tener siempre el ceño fruncido con sus cejas pobladas.

— Frank —dijo otro niño más pequeño de cabello oscuro y de nariz puntiaguda.

— Josh —dijo el niño pelirrojo a su izquierda.

— Simon —dijo un niño de lentes, parecía ser de la misma edad de Edmund— Ellos son Steve y Alan —dijo señalando a los dos últimos niños que quedaban de cabello rubio—ellos también son hermanos— Alan no podía tener más de seis o siete años y su hermano no parecía mucho mayor que Edmund. Le entristecía ver niños tan pequeños sin familia, la guerra se había llevado algo de cada uno, muchos perdieron a sus padres, otros a sus hijos y muchos otros sus hogares, uno desearía que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla de la cual se pudiera despertar pero las cosas no siempre suceden como uno desearía, así como ellos jamás pensaron que perderían todo en un parpadeo.

Una campana resonó a lo lejos y los niños se pusieron en marcha hacia la puerta— Es hora de la cena —les explicó Jimmy. Peter y Edmund se limitaron a seguirlos por el pasillo.

El comedor era suficientemente espacioso para que niños y niñas comieran juntos sin ningún problema, tres mesas cuadradas se apilaban en ambos lados del salón. El grupo de niñas ya habían tomado su cena y esparcido por las mesas, Peter de inmediato localizó a sus hermanas sentadas junto a otra niña mayor en la mesa más cercana a la entrada, les dirigió una sonrisa y ellas sonrieron alegres de verlos. Los niños formaron una fila frente a una mesa en donde una mujer regordeta y de cabello rizado cobrizo les servía comida en los platos y se los entregaba uno por uno, una vez con sus bandejas llenas de comida los niños de inmediato se sentaron en la mesa con sus hermanas, antes que pudieran decir nada Jimmy se sentó junto a ellos mirando intrigado a sus hermanas.

— Ustedes también son nuevas —dijo mirando entre ellas y ellos— No me digan que también son familia —dijo sorprendido.

— Son nuestras hermanas Susan y Lucy —dijo Peter señalando a cada una.

— Sí que tienen una familia muy grande —dijo admirado— soy Jimmy —se presentó— y supongo que ya conocerán a mi amiga Julie —dirigiendo una sonrisa a la chica de cabello castaño quien giró los ojos exasperada.

— Déjales comer Jim —le dijo estirando su brazo para empujarle— Es su primer noche, por lo menos espera hasta el desayuno para llenarlos de preguntas.

— Lo siento —se disculpó— Para mañana tendré una lista mejor elaborada y podrán responder mientras la leo —dijo con una sonrisa, Peter no estaba seguro si lo decía en broma, parecía bastante convencido, hasta que Julie lo golpeó nuevamente— Esta bien, tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos, quién necesita preguntas —dijo mientras frotaba su brazo en dónde Julie le había golpeado. Le agradaban ambos chicos, Susan y Lucy parecían bastante contentas con su nueva amiga y Jimmy era muy simpático, no podía decir lo mismo de Jack quien les dirigía una mirada molesta desde la mesa más alejada del comedor, rodeado de Daniel, Frank y Josh.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —Preguntó señalando hacia la mesa de Jack— No parece muy contento con nosotros.

— Ignóralo —dijo Jimmy restándole importancia—se pone así cuando llega alguien nuevo, en especial… No importa —se interrumpió—será mejor que comamos o se enfriará; la comida de Gretel siempre sabe mejor caliente —y se metió un gran pedazo de pan en la boca— Peter tenía la sensación que Jimmy se guardaba algo y como había podido apreciar tendía a hablar de más, al parecer su única manera de callarse era comiendo. Por esta vez lo dejó salirse con la suya.

Después de comer y despedirse de sus hermanas regresaron a su habitación y se prepararon para dormir, no hubo muchas conversaciones entre los chicos, al parecer aún era incómodo hablar entre ellos cuando había "nuevos". Las luces se apagaron una hora después y prácticamente todos enseguida se habían quedado dormidos. Aun así Peter seguía mirando al techo intentando conciliar el sueño, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas pensando en todos los cambios que venían a su vida, era difícil pensar que así sería hasta que fueran mayores de edad; para después ser arrojados al mundo a su suerte.

— ¿Pete? —escuchó un susurro a su derecha desde la cama donde Edmund dormía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó intentando distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad.

— ¿Crees que estaremos bien? —Peter podía notar la aprensión e incertidumbre en su voz.

— Claro que estaremos bien —dijo intentando sonar lo más confiado posible— estamos juntos.

— Pero qué pasará si nos adoptan —esa era la verdadera preocupación de su hermano, las palabras de Jack le habían inquietado mucho más de lo que había dejado ver. Pero era cierto que Peter también albergaba ese temor en su cabeza.

— Entonces encontraré una forma de estar juntos de nuevo —dijo decidido, no dejaría que lo separaran de sus hermanos— Lo prometo.

Al parecer eso pareció tranquilizar a Edmund y poco después ambos cayeron en un profundo y merecido sueño.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ejem...**

 **Creo que han pasado casi dos años desde mi última publicación y de verdad me duele no haber publicado nada desde entonces.**

 **Por alguna u otra razón no me fue posible, pero hoy me decidí en traerles este capítulo que ha estado por mucho mucho tiempo escrito y que no había querido publicar porque no había podido avanzar en los capítulos a pesar que tenía la historia planeada.**

 **Así que espero que esto sea un **incentivo** para mí, para ayudarme a continuar actualizando como antes y no dejar este pequeño mundo que me encanta y que extraño.**

 **.**

 **No se olviden de dejarme su opinión al respecto  
**

 **¿Creen que valdrá la pena?**

 **Me temo que no habrá mucha magia,**

 **pero momentos de angustia, tal vez incluso algo de acción**

 **siempre tienen que estar presentes así que tendrán que esperar y ver ;)**

 **Nos vemos :D**

 **.**


	2. Adaptarse

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

 **.**

 **¡Hola! Casi olvido publicar el capítulo jajaja**

 **Y se me pasó contestar los review pero desde aquí les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de comentar y me alegra que les haya gustado n.n**

 **Este es un poco más cortito pero necesario :P**

 **Espero que lo disfruten igualmente :)**

 **.**

* * *

.

2- Adaptarse

.

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que Susan habría deseado, sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando fue despertada junto a las demás niñas por Isabel, haciéndoles saber que era hora de prepararse e ir a desayunar. Lucy se veía igual de cansada que ella sin embargo fue de las primeras en estar lista para bajar.

La noche anterior apenas y habían tenido tiempo para presentarse antes que bajaran todas a cenar. Pero la mayoría de las niñas se mostró indiferente a su llegada y prácticamente las habían ignorado hasta el momento, sólo Julie se había mostrado amable con ellas, así que igual a la noche anterior se sentó con ellas en el desayuno.

— Sé que puede ser difícil adaptarse al principio —les explicó— por eso intentaré ayudarles en todo lo que pueda.

Poco después sus hermanos junto a todos los demás niños entraron al comedor y en cuanto tuvieron su comida se sentaron frente a ellas, seguidos por el chico que habían conocido ayer, Jimmy.

— ¿Descansaron bien? —preguntó Peter nada más llegar, siempre preocupado por los demás cuando él mismo se veía que había tenido una mala noche y no se diga de Edmund, de quien no había escuchado una sola palabra desde que se subieron al coche el día anterior.

— Podría decir que mucho mejor que ustedes —respondió Susan.

— No se preocupen, con el tiempo se acostumbrarán —les aseguró Jimmy mientras se metía una cucharada de avena en la boca.

— Es normal que las primeras noches lo pasen mal —dijo Julie— lo he visto muchas veces, pero pasará.

— Nina parece dormir perfectamente —comentó Lucy mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara en la avena— Nunca había visto un bebé que no se despertara a media noche por comida.

— Ella ya ha pasado esa etapa —respondió Julie— pero debieron haberla visto cuando llegó, estuvo llorando todo el día hasta que por fin cayó rendida.

— Es cierto —dijo Jimmy— podíamos escucharla desde nuestra habitación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene aquí? —preguntó Susan, la noche anterior no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarlo, pero sin duda le había sorprendido que una bebé tan pequeña hubiera quedado huérfana.

— Un par de semanas —dijo Julie después de meditarlo un poco— pero seguramente se irá al final del mes.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Peter confundido, sin duda Susan también tenía la misma duda.

Julie y Jimmy intercambiaron una mirada un tanto extraña, antes de que Jimmy se aclarara la garganta para hablar.

— Bueno… —dijo dubitativo— el último fin de semana de cada mes es día de adopción, lo más probable es que sea adoptada. Los bebés siempre son los primeros en irse.

— ¿Adoptan muy a menudo? —escuchó preguntar a Edmund, sorprendiéndola un poco.

— No mucho —respondió Jimmy— por lo general sólo a los más pequeños. No hemos tenido adopciones desde que la guerra comenzó, pero ahora que ha acabado he escuchado que tal vez reanuden muy pronto.

— Y con muy pronto —interrumpió Julie— quiere decir que hay un movimiento inusual entre el personal y eso nos hace creer que al final de este mes comiencen de nuevo. Pero no se preocupen, la mayoría de nosotros hemos estado aquí cuando aún éramos lo suficientemente pequeños para ser adoptados, no es tan común como parece.

Susan sólo esperaba que tuviera razón y ellos pudieran permanecer juntos, la idea de separarla de sus hermanos la horrorizaba. No tuvieron mucho más tiempo para hablar ya que las clases comenzarían pronto, Julie le pidió a otra niña llamada Amelia que guiara a Edmund y Lucy a su clase mientras ella y Jimmy los acompañaban a ellos a la suya.

Las divisiones eran simples, de doce años para arriba tomaban clases con el señor Carson y los demás con la señorita Johnson.

El salón de clases estaba en el segundo piso, un aula normal con varios pupitres ordenados en filas dónde uno por uno fueron tomando asiento, Peter tomó un asiento junto a Jimmy y Susan se sentó a su derecha, los murmullos terminaron en cuanto un hombre alto de rostro alargado entró en el aula y se paró frente a ellos.

— Para los recién llegados —dijo mirando de Peter a Susan con seriedad— soy el profesor Carson, no tolero interrupciones en mi clase, permisos de ningún tipo y ausencias sin justificar —pausó unos segundos mirándolos expectante y después continuó— espero que cumplan con las tareas dadas, lleguen puntualmente a las clases y deberán ponerse al corriente de los demás en su tiempo libre; no me atrasaré por ninguno sin excepción— dijo contundente— Sigan al pie de la letra mis indicaciones o aténganse a las consecuencias.

Por la forma en que lo dijo parecía muy en serio con eso de las consecuencias y Susan esperaba nunca tener que averiguar a qué se refería.

Dicho esto el profesor comenzó la clase, estaba segura que ella no tendría problemas para ponerse al corriente con los demás, siempre se le habían dado bien los estudios y después de algunos repasos estaba segura de poder recordar todo lo que alguna vez había aprendido; por otra parte no estaba muy segura de Peter, no era un mal estudiante cuando iban a su vieja escuela pero aunque solo había pasado un año en este mundo desde que habían asistido, habían vivido en Narnia por mucho más de diez años. Sería difícil para él recordar todo lo que había aprendido en su infancia, por supuesto, Peter era un adiestrado en la espada, diplomacia, batallas y muchas cosas más que podía enumerar pero aquí todas esas cosas le eran completamente inútiles.

Como todo primer día, las clases pasaron tan rápido que para cuando se dieron cuenta era la hora de comida. Susan estaba aliviada de poder sentarse con sus hermanos por lo menos en cada comida, no era lo suficiente, sobre todo porque no podían hablar tan abiertamente como quisieran con Julie y Jimmy presentes, pero bastaba por ahora. También agradecía poder estar con Peter durante las clases aunque obviamente no podrían conversar entre ellos a menos que quisieran ser castigados, sin embargo extrañaría poder estar más tiempo con Edmund, así como sabía que Peter también echaría de menos a Lucy.

Desde que se sentaron a la mesa su hermana no paraba de hablar sobre las clases y cómo la señorita Johnson no era tan mala como parecía, solo un poco estricta y también de todo lo que habían aprendido ese día y que no recordaba lo difícil que eran las matemáticas.

Desde que habían llegado era la primera vez que veía a Peter y Edmund sonreír mientras escuchaban a Lucy hablar, olvidaba el efecto que ella causaba en sus hermanos y en ella misma, siempre un rayo de alegría en medio de la oscuridad.

Mientras comían, Julie y Jimmy les explicaron unas cuantas cosas para familiarizarse con la rutina del orfanato, por ejemplo: Las niñas se encargaban de ayudar en la cocina después de la comida lavando los platos entre otras cosas, mientras los niños estaban a la merced (palabras de Jimmy) del viejo Larry que se encargaba del jardín y la limpieza de todo el edificio. Susan no recordaba haberlo visto en todo ese tiempo pero por la manera en que Jimmy lo describía no parecía ser muy agradable.

Desafortunadamente el tiempo de la comida terminó y tuvieron que decir adiós a sus hermanos, a quienes les esperaban un par de horas con el viejo Larry mientras ellas se dirigían a la cocina junto a las demás niñas.

Gretel ya las estaba esperando con una montaña de platos sucios, las dividió en varios grupos para lavar, enjuagar, secar y guardar los platos, las más pequeñas entre ellas Lucy se dedicaban a sacar la basura; y un par más a pelar los vegetales que se usarían en la cena, una de ellas era Susan junto a otra muchacha de cabello azabache que parecía ser la mayor de todas llamada Sasha, trabajaron en un incómodo silencio después que Susan intentara entablar una conversación y Sasha la ignorara por completo, por eso se le hizo extraño cuando ella habló.

— ¿El castillo era acogedor? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de la zanahoria que pelaba.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Susan desconcertada. Por un momento se preguntó si ella sabía sobre Narnia.

— Con tantos hermanos deben de venir de una familia muy bien acomodada —dijo con desdén— Tal vez ya no tengan nada pero seguramente tienen una buena herencia esperándoles cuando salgan, sin embargo tendrán que acostumbrarse a la vida dura mientras estén aquí.

— Te equivocas —dijo Susan cortante— Nosotros vivíamos modestamente y sabemos lo que es trabajar, no deberías saltar a conclusiones antes de conocernos.

— No necesito hacerlo —replicó dirigiéndole una mirada de desagrado— Se te nota hasta cuando hablas, como si fueras de la realeza o algo. Todos aquí hemos pasado por muchas más carencias de las que ustedes jamás imaginarían **—** terminó de pelar la última zanahoria con dureza **—** solo son unos niños ricos que desafortunadamente quedaron huérfanos, pero a diferencia de nosotros, esto sólo es un pequeño inconveniente para ustedes que pasará en cuanto sean mayores **—** y sin más salió de la cocina después de decirle a Gretel que habían terminado.

Susan estaba muy contrariada por la visión que tenía Sasha de ellos, no llevaban ni un día bajo el mismo techo y ya se había hecho una idea de ellos completamente errónea. Pero tenía que admitir que habían pasado muchos años en Narnia siendo Reyes y Reinas, debían tratar asuntos diplomáticos y a cientos de nobles, era normal que ciertas formas de hablar saltaran a la vista pero nunca imaginó que resaltarían tanto, al menos para Sasha. Pero en lo que definitivamente se equivocaba es que ellos no entendieran lo que era la escasez, en Finchley ellos vivían de lo justo, no tenían más que otros y tanto ahí como en Narnia sabían que las cosas no caían de los árboles y se tenía que trabajar por ellas.

Terminó sus deberes y junto a las demás fueron a una sala de estar en el ala oeste para un tiempo recreativo. Isabel era la encargada y enseñaba a hacer bordados, pinturas y manualidades con arcilla.

Tanto ella como Lucy escogieron bordado, puesto que en Narnia habían hecho algunos junto a la señora Castor y les traía buenos recuerdos, tomaron lugar junto a la ventana y disfrutaron de un rato recordando las enseñanzas de la señora Castor. Isabel estaba muy impresionada con sus avances y las felicitó elogiando encantada sus bordados. Susan pudo observar que desde el otro lado de la habitación Sasha les dirigía una mirada de enfado mientras continuaba con su bordado, sin duda eso no mejoraba para nada la imagen que tenía de ella y sus hermanos, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, al menos por ahora.

Julie estaba en una esquina junto a un grupo de niñas más pequeñas y les ayudaba con sus modelos de arcilla mientras ella trabajaba en el suyo propio, sin duda tenía un toque para enseñar pues las niñas la escuchaban atentamente con un brillo en sus ojos que le sacó una sonrisa.

Aún estaba preocupada por el destino de sus hermanos y de ella misma, pero sabiendo que podían contar con alguien que entendía por lo que estaban pasando la ayudaba a creer que no todo era tan terrible y que podrían llegar a adaptarse a este nuevo escenario, como lo habían hecho antes.

— Vamos a estar bien —dijo Lucy sacándola de sus pensamientos. Susan la vio darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora y llena de su brillo particular— Estamos juntos— No pudo más que corresponder su sonrisa, agradecida por su pequeña hermanita. Lucy tenía razón, aún estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **No se olviden de hacerme saber su opinión :)  
**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**

 **.**


	3. Mientras estemos juntos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

 **.**

 **¡Nuevo capítulo!**

 **El punto de vista más esperado por mí jeje :)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **.**

* * *

.

3.- Mientras estemos juntos

.

Después de la promesa de Peter, Edmund pudo por fin conciliar el sueño, sin embargo a la mañana siguiente no parecía que hubiera dormido casi nada. Con una mirada a su hermano podía asegurar que lucía igual de cansado que él pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para mejorar su aspecto así que se alistó junto a los demás y bajaron a desayunar.

Sin duda su día no mejoró cuando escuchó sobre la reanudación de las adopciones, era algo que no había llegado a pensar hasta que Jack lo mencionó obviamente para molestarlo y solo las palabras de Peter lo mantenían lejos de volverse loco por la sola idea de ser separado de sus hermanos. Aunque Julie les dijo que no se preocuparan, él no podía evitar sentirse asustado ante la posibilidad.

Las clases le resultaron muy amenas a pesar de que tenía literalmente años que había asistido a la escuela, la señorita Johnson tenía una facilidad de explicar las cosas como pocos que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, verdaderamente tenía amor por su vocación y admiraba eso. Algo que mejoraba aún más las clases era tener a Lucy en ellas, ver a sus hermanas solo en las comidas le resultaba inconcebible pero al menos podía estar con Lucy un poco más de tiempo, aunque tenía que encontrar la manera de que los cuatro pudieran compartir más tiempo juntos.

.

Después de la comida Edmund junto a su hermano y los demás niños se reunieron en el patio trasero del orfanato, ahí los esperaba un hombre mayor de aspecto recio y manos curtidas. Los niños de inmediato se formaron en una línea de cara a él, Edmund y Peter se apresuraron a imitarlos. Obviamente su atención se centró de inmediato en ellos y Edmund se sintió nervioso al verlo acercarse, Jimmy no había sido muy específico pero sin duda ninguno de los chicos parecía muy entusiasmado por el tiempo de trabajo con el viejo Larry.

El hombre se detuvo justo frente a él con mirada severa, por un momento se preguntó si habría hecho algo mal.

— Ustedes dos cortarán la leña —dijo señalando a Peter y Edmund con voz rasposa.

— Sólo tiene diez años, Larry —saltó Jimmy de inmediato señalando a Edmund— solo los mayores cortan leña.

— Entonces eres bienvenido a unírteles —respondió Larry sin perturbarse, unas pequeñas risas por parte de algunos niños se escucharon a su lado— ¿Alguien más quiere unírseles? —preguntó seriamente y de inmediato las risas pararon— Es mejor que aprendan de una vez cómo son las cosas aquí.

Asignó a los demás sus tareas, entre ellas recoger las hojas que cubrían el enorme patio que rodeaba el orfanato, limpiar los pasillos y ordenar la estancia de los varones que hasta donde sabía se encontraba en la primer planta en uno de los extremos de la enorme "U" que era el edificio.

El viejo Larry los llevó a un lado del edificio en donde había un tocón de un árbol y una enorme pila de troncos apilados en la pared junto a un par de hachas.

— Tómala —le dijo Larry a Edmund señalando una de las hachas.

La última vez que Edmund había agarrado un hacha era mucho más grande y con mucha más fuerza, en cuanto sostuvo el hacha supo que esto no iba a ser tan sencillo como antes. Larry le explicó cómo tenía que usarla y puso uno de los troncos sobre el tocón esperando que Edmund lo partiera. El hacha pesaba más de lo que imaginaba y al alzarla sobre su cabeza perdió un poco el equilibro, se concentró en su objetivo y dejó caer el hacha con toda su fuerza. Estaba seguro que de haber dado en el blanco sin duda hubiera conseguido partir el tronco por la mitad, pero en su lugar golpeó contra el tocón dejando una gran mella.

— Otra vez— ordenó Larry con semblante serio. Edmund lo intentó otra vez y volvió a fallar, aunque como logro personal esta vez se había acercado más a su objetivo— Nadie más lo hará hasta que consigas partir uno.

— Es demasiado joven— replicó Jimmy nuevamente. Edmund pensó que estaba siendo demasiado educado para no decir "pequeño" Le agradecía el gesto, sin embargo.

— Otra-vez —repitió Larry haciendo énfasis en las palabras.

Falló una tercera, cuarta y quinta vez. En el sexto intento sus manos estaban sudadas y podía notar su respiración cansada, los brazos comenzaban a entumirse, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera, iba conseguirlo aunque fuera por su propio orgullo, bajó el hacha con fuerza y esta vez logró golpear el tronco pero solo consiguió darle por un costado soltando un pequeño trozo de madera no lo suficientemente grande para ser aprobado por el viejo Larry. Por fortuna para él, consiguió cortar la madera en el siguiente intento y dejó caer el hacha agotado, el sudor perlaba su frente y estaba seguro que mañana amanecería adolorido, pero estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Esperaba algo mucho más que un —bien— de Larry pero tendría que contentarse al menos con no tener que volverlo a hacer.

— Ahora tú —dijo el jardinero señalando a Peter. Su hermano tomó el hacha con menos dificultad que él y al tercer intento consiguió partir el tronco por la mitad. Larry asintió con apruebo.

— Ustedes dos —dijo Larry señalando a Peter y Jimmy— se turnarán para cortar la madera —después se giró a Edmund— tú colocarás los troncos en posición y acomodarás los leños en la otra pila. Cuando regrese espero ver una cantidad decente de leña —dio media vuelta y se marchó a supervisar a los demás.

— ¿Qué les pareció el viejo Larry? —preguntó Jimmy mientras tomaba el hacha, Edmund se apresuró a poner un tronco en el tocón y Jimmy lo partió con facilidad, sin duda tenía muchos años de práctica.

— No parece tan malo —dijo Edmund, mientras posicionaba otro tronco y recogía los trozos del suelo. Pudo notar que Jimmy lo miraba sorprendido y de reojo vio a Peter sonreír abiertamente mientras partía el siguiente tronco— Al principio pretendía asustarnos —se explicó— supongo que para no dejarnos llevar y creer que no será estricto con nosotros, pero no creo que sea así todo el tiempo.

— Sólo si te pasas de listo —concordó Jimmy mirándolo impresionado— Sacar esa conclusión con solo quince minutos de conocerlo… No aparentas tener diez años.

— A veces aparenta diez años más de los que debería— bromeó Peter con una sonrisa.

— Ya lo noto —dijo Jimmy partiendo otro tronco— De cualquier forma, el viejo Larry siempre saca el máximo provecho de nosotros en estas dos horas de trabajo, no verás a nadie tomando un descanso y salir librado de ello. Algunas veces puede resultar agotador, aunque con el tiempo terminas acostumbrándote.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó Edmund con curiosidad. Jimmy se detuvo un momento para calcular.

— Un poco más de siete años —dijo sin más y cortó otro trozo de madera— Aunque parece más tiempo —bromeó, sin embargo Edmund pudo ver que su sonrisa ya no era tan amplia como antes y se sintió mal por ello, decidió no mencionar el tema otra vez.

— ¿La comida siempre es la misma? —preguntó Peter cambiando el tema de forma demasiado evidente. Aunque Jimmy lo había notado su sonrisa volvió a ser la misma de antes que Edmund lo estropeara.

— Bueno, siempre hay un día especial para las sobras —dijo divertido— Pero por lo general Gretel tiene un menú muy variado y para nuestra desgracia, muy saludable también.

— No creo que llegue a ser tan malo —dijo Peter positivo.

— Te doy un mes para retractarte— se rio Jimmy.

Al término de las dos horas el viejo Larry revisó su trabajo y con una mueca les permitió retirarse. Como tenían un tiempo de descanso podían permanecer en el patio o en la estancia designada para los niños, también podían aprovechar el tiempo para hacer los deberes pero Jimmy les aconsejó que aprovecharan las pocas horas que quedaban de luz para estar en el jardín y después podían utilizar la estancia o las habitaciones para los deberes.

Uno de los niños se acercó a ellos cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera, si no recordaba mal su nombre era Simon.

— Hey Jimmy —dijo el niño de lentes— ¿Puedes venir un segundo? Necesitamos que intervengas en nuestra partida de canicas, Steve y Alan no se ponen de acuerdo con las reglas y se pondrá el sol antes de que podamos jugar.

— Esta bien —dijo cansado— Ahora vengo —les aseguró Jimmy.

— No te preocupes —dijo Peter— Estaremos bien.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron lo bastante lejos para no escucharlos Edmund miró a Peter con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó a su hermano— No parece que haya muchas cosas que hacer por aquí.

— Podemos empezar con dar una vuelta por el patio, conocer los alrededores —respondió Peter comenzando a caminar.

— Esto no es una misión de reconocimiento, Peter —dijo Edmund caminando a su lado.

— Lo sé —dijo girando los ojos— Pero ya que estaremos aquí por un tiempo, será mejor familiarizarnos con el lugar. Así que sí, puedes tomarlo como una misión de reconocimiento, estar preparados para cualquier contratiempo.

Cuando Peter lo planteó de esa manera, le pareció razonable pero después de unos minutos parecía una pérdida de tiempo, en realidad no había mucho en los alrededores más que un montón de árboles, algunos de ellos con columpios, un pequeño almacén en una esquina que por lo que pudieron observar tras una ventana guardaban un montón de cosas; herramientas, costales, cosas de limpieza y jardinería. En uno de los laterales del edificio, contrario a dónde estuvieron cortando leña había un contenedor de basura enorme y una puerta a un lado que daba directo a la cocina. Además de eso no había mucho más que pudiera ser interesante así que terminaron al pie de la imponente estatua de Agnus.

— ¿Alguna otra idea? —preguntó Edmund recargado contra la estatua.

— Esperaba que tuvieras una —admitió Peter derrotado— Tal vez deberíamos buscar a Jimmy.

Edmund estaba por acceder cuando su mirada posó en una de las ventanas del primer piso a su izquierda y de inmediato sus ánimos se levantaron.

— Pete, mira —dijo emocionado, su hermano miró confundido hacia donde señalaba.

— ¿Susan? —dijo con su rostro iluminado.

— Debe ser la estancia de las niñas, Lucy también está ahí puedo ver su espalda. ¿Crees que podamos hablar con ellas sin que los demás nos vean? —preguntó Edmund esperanzado.

— Podemos intentarlo.

Los dos caminaron hacia la ventana intentando no llamar la atención, en especial del grupo de Jack que estaban sentados en una de las bancas que había cerca de la entrada del edificio, afortunadamente estaban muy concentrados en su juego de cartas para notarlos. Peter y Edmund se agacharon debajo de la ventana en donde habían visto a sus hermanas, Edmund lentamente se asomó por la ventana esperando no ser visto. Por lo que pudo ver no había nadie más cerca de ellas, era su oportunidad.

— ¡Susan! —dijo Edmund lo más bajo que pudo intentando llamar la atención de sus hermanas— ¡Lucy! —Ambas voltearon desconcertadas.

— ¡Ed! —saltó Lucy emocionada pero Susan la calló mirando preocupada hacia las demás niñas, al parecer había el suficiente ruido para no alertar a las demás pues todas seguían platicando y enfocadas en sus trabajos. Tanto Susan como Lucy se acercaron y se sentaron sobre el marco de la ventana.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Susan al asomarse y ver a ambos hermanos sentados bajo la ventana.

— Tenemos un tiempo libre —explicó Peter con una amplia sonrisa— y cuando Ed las vio por la ventana teníamos que aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con ustedes.

— Nosotras tenemos un tiempo recreativo —dijo Lucy conteniendo la alegría en su voz y de vez en cuando continuando con su bordado para no llamar la atención de las demás— Podemos aprovechar este tiempo para estar los cuatro juntos además de las comidas—terminó emocionada.

— Esa es la idea —dijo Edmund contento de poder conversar con ellas libremente.

— ¿Qué tal su trabajo con el viejo Larry? —preguntó Susan preocupada, Jimmy lo había mencionado como si fuera una tortura y no podía culparlo, el trabajo era agotador.

— Estuvo bien —dijo Edmund restándole importancia— Un poco cansado.

— No creo que se compare nada a los entrenamientos con Oreius —dijo Lucy con una risita.

— Esto es un juego de niños en comparación —dijo Peter conteniendo la risa.

Conversaron hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse y ambos tenían que empezar a hacer sus deberes. Edmund hubiera deseado que el día nunca terminara, pero después de conversar abiertamente los cuatro juntos recordando sus momentos en Narnia, compartiendo sus esperanzas de que lo peor hubiera pasado y ahora solo tuvieran que comenzar de nuevo en este lugar y un sinfín de cosas más, se iba mucho más contento de lo que se había sentido en toda la semana, sus miedos habían quedado olvidados. Sin duda mientras estuvieran juntos las cosas siempre serían más sencillas.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado**

 **No duden de dejarme sus opiniones al respecto, siempre son bienvenidas :)**

 **Y no se preocupen, después de terminar con el punto de vista de Lucy en los demás capítulos intentaré incluir a todos ;)**

 **P.D.**

 **La próxmia semana saldré de viaje y no creo tener tiempo de escribir así que tal vez tarde un poco más en subir un nuevo capítulo pero espero que no sea tanto xD**

 **¡Nos vemos! n.n**

 **.**


	4. Rumores

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

 **.**

 **¡Estoy viva!**

 **Tres meses en actualizar es un nuevo récord pero espero que no se haga costumbre.**

 **Si aún queda alguien por ahí, espero que disfruten del capítulo y no se preocupen, después de este empezará a fluir un poco más la historia.**

 **.**

* * *

.

4.- Rumores

.

Lucy despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro después del tiempo que había pasado ayer con sus hermanos, nunca se hubiera esperado que aparecieran mágicamente en su ventana, estaba esperando ansiosa el tiempo recreativo para poder verlos de nuevo. Su hermana también se veía mucho más contenta que en los últimos días y eso mejoraba su ánimo aún más. Ninguno de ellos había deseado terminar en un orfanato y tenía que admitir que había sentido miedo también, todo había ocurrido tan rápido; en un segundo estaban en Narnia, en otro habían vuelto con el profesor y al otro habían terminado ahí, en el Orfanato Agnus. Sin embargo, las cosas ya no parecían tan malas como había pensado, había congeniado con las niñas de su edad, Julie y Jimmy los habían recibido con agrado y lo más importante es que tenía a sus hermanos a su lado y podía enfrentar cualquier cosa junto a ellos.

Aunque claro, no todo era tan perfecto, las niñas mayores a excepción de Julie y otra niña llamada Ruth, seguían mirándola con desdén al igual que lo hacían con las más pequeñas y por alguna razón con Susan. Amelia quien les había guiado a ella y Edmund a su clase el día anterior, le había dicho durante su trabajo en la cocina que lo hacían porque se creían superiores por su edad. Lucy encontraba eso ridículo, en lugar de madurez les hacía aparentar todo lo contrario. Pero en fin, lo importante era mirar el lado positivo de las cosas y confiar en que todo saldría bien.

.

— Sasha y las demás niñas dicen que tú y tus hermanos son ricos y que cuando crezcan tendrán una gran herencia ¿Es cierto? —preguntó Rita con curiosidad, una niña de cabello rubio y rizado, mientras sacaban la basura durante su trabajo en la cocina. Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que pensaran eso.

— No —negó confundida poniendo una de las bolsas en el contenedor— ¿Por qué dirían eso?

— No lo sé —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros— Sasha dice que es evidente que al ser cuatro tengan dinero.

— Yo creo que Sasha está celosa — dijo Amelia mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina cargando otra bolsa de basura y junto a ella la pequeña Bianca, una niña de cabellos dorados y mirada esmeralda, la seguía de cerca— escuché que durante la cena uno de los niños comentó que tu hermana era más bonita que ella, seguramente se inventó eso para molestar.

— ¿Sólo por un comentario? —preguntó Lucy incrédula, mientras tiraba la bolsa que había traído Amelia.

— A Sasha no le gusta ser opacada —respondió Amelia— Y mucho menos por alguien más joven que ella.

— Es cierto —dijo Rita cerrando la tapa del contenedor de basura— Recuerdas el año pasado lo que le hizo a Julie sólo porque…

— Lucy no necesita saber eso —la interrumpió Amelia con una mirada de advertencia, Rita en seguida supo que había hablado de más— Será mejor decirle a Gretel que hemos terminado —dijo Amelia tomando del brazo a Rita y llevándola dentro. Lucy tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber qué podría haber causado que Sasha le hiciera algo a Julie quien era una persona tan amable, pero si no querían hablar de ello lo mejor sería dejarlo estar. Cuando estaba por entrar a la cocina vio que Bianca había perdido el brillo con el que había salido.

— ¿Qué pasa Bianca? —Preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Entonces no vivías en un castillo? —preguntó Bianca desilusionada.

Bianca sólo tenía 6 años y al ver su cara de desilusión Lucy decidió animarla un poco, así que se acercó a su oído y le habló en voz baja.

— En realidad si viví en un castillo, pero es nuestro secreto —le dijo en tono confidencial. Los ojos de Bianca se iluminaron emocionada y asintió fervientemente. Después de todo, no era una mentira.

Antes de regresar a la cocina Lucy divisó a Edmund del otro lado del patio recogiendo hojas junto a Simon, ambos parecían sumidos en la conversación y podía asegurar que Edmund sonreía, eso la hacía feliz a ella, desde la noticia solo lo había visto sonreír un par de veces pero parecía que las cosas iban mejorando.

.

— No creo que le agrademos a muchos de los chicos —comentó Peter sentado bajo la ventana junto a Edmund mientras Susan y Lucy estaban sentadas sobre el marco de la ventana con sus bordados— durante el tiempo de trabajo estuve limpiando los pasillo con Frank y Daniel, no paraban de murmurar y reírse a mis espaldas.

— Parecen ser muy amigos de Jack —dijo Edmund— Y él no se ha mostrado muy simpático que digamos.

— Jimmy dijo que no le dieras importancia —le recordó Susan.

— Si —concordó Peter con ella— pero…

— Será mejor ignorarlo por el momento —razonó Edmund—no llevamos ni una semanaaquí y tendremos que convivir con ellos durante mucho tiempo, lo mejor sería llevarnos bien.

— Díselo a Sasha —dijo Lucy en voz baja para no ser escuchada por las demás niñas— Inventó que éramos ricos sólo porque uno de los niños dijo que Susan era más bonita que ella.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Susan preocupada que el rumor se haya extendido tanto.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —cuestionó Lucy sorprendida.

— ¿Qué niño? —preguntó Peter molesto, aunque sus hermanas lo ignoraron.

— Sólo sabía que Sasha piensa que teníamos dinero —dijo Susan evasiva sobre su argumento con Sasha el día anterior— Pero su actitud no parecía deberse al comentario que mencionas.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —preguntó Lucy dolida que su hermana no haya compartido eso con ella.

— No tiene importancia —se defendió Susan— Sabemos que no es cierto.

— Susan tiene razón —intervino Edmund antes que ella pudiera rebatir— Para qué darle mayor importancia a algo que no la tiene. Con el tiempo se darán cuenta que se equivocan.

— No me gusta esperar —murmuró Lucy. Muy a su pesar debía aceptar que su hermano tenía razón, no debían enfocarse en lo malo.

— Aun así quiero saber el nombre de ese niño— dijo Peter malhumorado por haber sido ignorado a lo cual los demás sonrieron, siempre era muy sobreprotector cuando alguien se fijaba en sus hermanas.

— Sólo es un niño, Peter —dijo Edmund conteniendo la risa— No uno de los pretendientes que intentaban pedir la mano de Susan cuando estábamos en Narnia.

— Además, puedo cuidarme sola —dijo Susan girando los ojos. Peter no pudo rebatir después de eso pues Isabel se había acercado a ver sus trabajos y tuvieron que permanecer callados hasta que se hubo marchado, para entonces ya era momento de irse así que se despidieron de sus hermanas y se fueron sigilosamente cuidando de no ser vistos por las demás niñas.

.

— Supongo que habrán escuchado los rumores —mencionó Jimmy durante la cena. Con sólo una mirada alrededor podías notar cierto ambiente de curiosidad en torno a ellos.

— ¿No creen que es verdad o sí? – preguntó Lucy preocupada mirando hacia las demás mesas.

— Por supuesto que no—dijo Jimmy—pero no pueden evitar preguntarse si podría ser posible, después de todo son cuatro hermanos, y tal vez no conozcamos mucho de lo que pasa más allá de estos muros, pero pueden deducir que la vida allá afuera no es barata.

—Pero igualmente —interrumpió Julie— viniendo el rumor de Sasha, la mayoría automáticamente lo tomará como invención suya—les aseguró.

— ¡Pero, sí es invención suya! — objeto Lucy a lo que Julie sonrió.

—Lo sé, solo quiero decir que, nadie la tomará muy en serio, así que en unos días se les olvidará.

—Y son los nuevos —continuó Jimmy— obviamente la atención está puesta en ustedes las

veinticuatro horas, pero con el tiempo se darán cuenta que son iguales que nosotros —terminó, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Es lo mismo que dije yo —comentó Edmund animado.

— ¿Pero por qué Sasha haría eso sólo por un comentario? —cuestionó Lucy. Al hacer esa pregunta Jimmy y Julie se miraron preocupados.

— Pues… —comenzó Jimmy a decir aunque Lucy estaba segura que no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar esa frase.

— Digamos que es complicada a veces —terminó Julie no muy segura— Lo mejor es ignorarla y mantener tu distancia. Se le pasará.

Lucy no se vio muy convencida con esa respuesta, estaba segura que su evasión sobre el tema se debía a lo que sea que había pasado entre Sasha y Julie en el pasado, pero no podía simplemente preguntar sobre ello, sería como esparcir ella misma un rumor del que no conocía siquiera la mitad de los hechos. No la haría mejor que Sasha, así que decidió dejar el tema de una vez por todas.

.

Lucy sabía que debía ser pasada la media noche cuando se vio privada del sueño, al principio no sabía lo que la había despertado hasta que escuchó un pequeño lloro que sin duda supo provenía de Nina, pero antes que pudiera levantarse para ver lo que le pasaba, alguien más se había adelantado y con pequeños susurros intentaba calmar a la bebé y ponerla de vuelta adormir. Con sorpresa descubrió que se trataba de Sasha, fue algo extraño para Lucy tener una imagen de Sasha después de lo que había inventado sobre ella y sus hermanos y ser modificada completamente al observarla ser tan maternal con la pequeña Nina, le hizo pensar que tal vez a pesar de su comportamiento había algo bueno y amable en ella, aunque no lo dejara ver a simple vista. Lucy se consideraba a si misma alguien que siempre intentaba ver el mejor lado de las personas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había fallado al hacerlo con Sasha. Tal vez después de todo pudiera llegar a atravesar esa coraza que probablemente tenía desde hacía muchos años y llegar a ver su verdadero ser. Nada perdería con intentarlo y con ese sentimiento cerró sus ojos y volvió a sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, algo corto, pero para dejarlos con la intriga el siguiente se llamará: _Día de adopción._ Así que estén al pendiente :D**

 **Gracias por leer, los comentarios siempre son una fuente de energía y ayudan a mejorar también ;)**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **.**


	5. Día de adopción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

 **.**

 **Ahm ¡No me maten! Se que han pasado unos cuantos meses...**

 **Pero por el lado positivo**

 **¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Si hay alguien que siga leyendo, espero lo disfrute :D**

 **.**

* * *

.

5.- Día de adopción

.

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas cuando llegó el último fin de semana del mes, para entonces la novedad de ser los nuevos había pasado un poco, aunque algunos aún cuestionaban el rumor que Sasha había creado por lo que todavía había cierto desdén hacia ellos, aunque no era tan notorio como los primeros días. Sin embargo, ese día en especial todos compartían un mismo sentir y el ambiente era tenso y sombrío. Apenas el día anterior habían anunciado que reanudarían ese mismo fin de semana las adopciones, y aunque la directora Pyle intentó hacerlo ver como algo bueno y que deberían estar emocionados, casi nadie parecía animado por ello, después de todo no habían tenido adopciones desde hacía mucho tiempo y al menos la mayoría había comenzado a considerar el Orfanato Agnus su hogar. Por su parte, Peter y sus hermanos estaban aterrados con la noticia y llegado el día durante el desayuno pudo notar que incluso él había perdido el apetito, no se diga Edmund que ni siquiera intentó probar bocado a pesar de las insistencias de Susan.

Jimmy y Julie intentaron tranquilizarlos explicándoles que simplemente llegarían varias parejas a conversar con cada uno de ellos y si alguno parecía congeniar con ellos empezarían el proceso de adopción o al menos eso recordaban. Pero obviamente eso no servía para tranquilizarlos por completo.

El momento finalmente llegó cuando la directora les indicó que pasaran a las respectivas salas donde recibirían a las familias. Al igual que en las separaciones de clases, los mayores a doce años fueron llevados a la estancia designada a las niñas mientras los menores se dirigieron a la de los niños. Peter miró con aprensión a sus dos hermanos pequeños mientras caminaban con temor por el pasillo hasta perderlos de vista, después de eso no pudo deshacerse de la opresión que se había asentado en su pecho.

.

En la estancia de los niños habían posicionado mesas formando un semicírculo y los distribuyeron alternando entre niños y niñas, sólo un par de niños separaban a Lucy de Edmund, a un lado tenía a Steve y del otro a Simon quien no parecía muy preocupado por el día de adopción como casi todos los demás, lo cual la intrigó un poco.

— ¿No estás preocupado? —le preguntó Lucy en voz baja. Simon la miró a través de sus lentes meditando en la pregunta.

— Al contrario —respondió tranquilamente acomodando sus lentes— La posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que me quiera tener como su hijo es como volverse un sueño realidad —dijo conteniendo la emoción en su voz —Nunca conocí a mis padres y tener la oportunidad de tenerlos es emocionante. Sé que extrañaré en cierto modo a mis amigos aquí, pero no soy el único que tiene la oportunidad de ser adoptado y aunque los mayores no se vean tan entusiasmado, muchos de los pequeños tenemos la esperanza de tener una familia. A excepción de Steve y Alan, y por supuesto tu y tus hermanos, puedo entenderlo un poco, aunque no tengo hermanos, crecer aquí ha convertido a muchos en algo parecido, pero si yo puedo ser feliz por ellos, sé que ellos pueden ser felices por mí.

— Nunca lo había visto de ese modo— dijo Lucy entendiendo perfectamente la añoranza de Simon de tener una familia— Espero que encuentres una familia que te quiera— le deseó con sinceridad.

— Gracias, espero que no te separen de tus hermanos —le devolvió el deseo con una sonrisa— En especial de Edmund, me ha costado romper ese cascarón para que lo vuelva a construir —le confesó en un susurro haciéndola reír.

— En el fondo es divertido —le aseguró ella.

— Es lo que he empezado a descubrir —le confirmó— sabía que debía haber algo más debajo de esa cara de pocos amigos.

.

Por su parte Edmund observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación a Lucy entablando conversación con Simon y de vez en cuando su risa alcanzaba sus oídos. Por un lado le alegraba que tuviera a alguien que la distrajera del momento en que las familias comenzaran a llegar y por otro lado, le preocupaba que Lucy siendo Lucy acaparara la atención de las familias y desearan escogerla. Él mismo se había mentalizado cómo se comportaría en cuanto llegaran, y lo que haría para asegurarse que nadie lo quisiera, pero no estaba seguro que su hermana pudiera hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para llamar la atención de Lucy, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y al menos un grupo de cinco parejas entraron junto a la directora, algunos tímidos, otros alegres, otros un tanto desorientados. La directora les indicó que empezaran por los más pequeños y continuaran hacia su derecha, Edmund sintió un hueco en su estómago al ver a una pareja pararse frente a Lucy y ocultarla por completo de su vista, no podía escuchar lo que decían pero estaba seguro que su hermana era imposible no amarla al instante y le preocupaba que la mejor cualidad de su hermana terminara siendo la razón de su separación. Sin previo aviso una pareja se paró frente a él sobresaltándole un poco.

— ¡Hola pequeño! —le dijo una mujer regordeta entusiasmada— Soy Matilda, pero puedes llamarme Maty y éste es Ronald —dijo señalando a su marido que por la mueca en su rostro tal parecía que no le apetecía estar ahí— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Edmund —dijo a regañadientes.

— ¡Edmund! que nombre tan elegante —dijo Maty complacida— Apuesto a que te encantan los dulce.

Edmund reprimió un escalofrío y negó fervientemente. A Maty le pareció divertido.

— No seas tímido, todos los niños aman los dulces —dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso— vamos toma uno —dijo sacando un puñado de dulces de colores y ofreciendole para que escogiera uno.

— No quiero —dijo cortante.

— Sólo es uno —insistió la mujer— Nadie va a regañarte por comer un caramelo.

— ¡No quiero! —dijo Edmund molesto alzando un poco la voz, Maty pareció por fin entender que lo decía en serio.

— Uy, parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor —dijo con voz empalagosa guardando los dulces, su marido permanecía con la misma mueca de desagrado del principio— volveremos más tarde cuando el pequeño se sienta mejor.

Edmund solo pudo pensar "no por favor" al escucharla decir que volverían, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que se olvidaran de él. Odiaba que lo trataran como un niño pequeño ¿Cuántos años creían que tenía? No tuvo mucho tiempo de quejarse mentalmente del comportamiento de esa pareja cuando otra familia se había acercado a él.

La mujer con el cabello oscuro jugaba con sus manos nerviosa al pararse frente a él y su marido procuraba estar detrás de ella algo incómodo pero con una postura recta.

— Hola —dijo afectuosamente— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Edmund —dijo receloso.

— Mucho gusto, Edmund —le dijo con una sonrisa— Yo soy Lyla y él es Oliver —a lo que su marido sonrió tímidamente— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Edmund?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, le pareció que fue un golpe bajo y tuvo que desviar su mirada antes de responder.

— Un mes —dijo en voz baja ¿Era necesario que le recordaran constantemente que sus padres se habían ido? Sabía que no era su culpa, pero no podía haber elegido una mejor pregunta para desbaratar sus defensas. Una mano se posó sobre la suya haciéndole levantar su mirada y ver comprensión en los ojos de Lyla.

— Debe ser muy difícil para ti estar aquí —dijo entendiéndolo perfectamente— No te preocupes, Edmund ¿Te parece bien que hablemos en otro momento? —preguntó amablemente. Él sólo pudo asentir mientras intentaba contener las emociones que pensaba tener controladas. La pareja se retiró dándole el espacio que necesitaba para serenarse, aunque no mucho tiempo después la siguiente pareja llegó animadamente a su mesa, despertando nuevamente su molestia.

La mujer tenía el cabello cobrizo y una mirada esmeralda mientras que el hombre bien vestido y ojos claros no borraba la sonrisa de su cara.

— ¿Por qué esa cara triste? —preguntó la mujer sorprendida al verlo, le desconcertó que la mujer dedujera que estaba triste y no molesto, eso sólo hizo que se sintiera en la obligación de ser cortante con ellos— Hay muchas cosas por las que ser feliz —le aseguró con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual le sonó a algo que una personita del otro lado de la habitación diría. Edmund simplemente volteó la cara molesto.

— Ánimo —dijo el hombre dándole una palmadita en el hombro— no todo es tan malo como imaginas.

— ¿No te emociona tener una nuevo hogar? —preguntó la mujer.

— Aquí estoy bien —respondió secamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó la mujer un poco más seria— Podrías perderte de algo mucho mejor. Una familia —Edmund se limitó a mantenerse callado, él ya tenía una familia, sus hermanos y un hogar, Narnia. La pareja al ver que se rehusaba a comunicarse no pudo hacer más que despedirse.

— Piénsalo —le dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo.

Al menos ellos no habían amenazado con volver, pensó Edmund aliviado al verlos alejarse.

Sólo un par de familias más se acercaron a él, una pareja muy joven que se veían muy nerviosos que hasta sintió pena por ellos y otros que no estaban seguros cómo dirigirse a él, parecían un poco atemorizados que hasta le pareció divertido. Después de eso todos se retiraron dejando a los niños libres de levantarse y platicar unos con otros. Edmund de inmediato se acercó con su hermana.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó preocupado a lo que Lucy miró al suelo avergonzada.

— Lo siento, Ed —dijo sin mirarlo— intenté no ser amable pero es muy difícil. Ellos sólo quieren un hijo al cual amar— terminó mirándolo con tristeza. Edmund la abrazó de forma consoladora.

— Lo sé, Lu —dijo sin reproches— Nunca te pediría que dejaras de ser tu misma. Estaremos bien, ya verás.

.

En la estancia de las niñas, Peter no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro de la habitación comenzando a agotar la paciencia de Susan. Cuando recién habían entrado Jimmy les aseguraba que probablemente no habría más de dos parejas y no tenían que preocuparse por sus hermanos, fue entonces que Peter desde la ventana vio un grupo mucho más grande de lo que Jimmy les había asegurado entrar por las enormes rejas del orfanato y desde entonces no había podido mantenerse tranquilo por más que intentaron asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

— Peter —dijo Susan con voz firme, cerrando el libro que había intentado leer mientras esperaban— Si no te sientas ahora mismo, iré yo misma a sentarte.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —preguntó Peter incrédulo deteniéndose aunque sea un momento para mirarla.

— Porque no hay nada que podamos hacer además de esperar —respondió de forma lógica.

— Susan tiene razón —dijo Julie apoyándola— ¿Por qué no intentas sentarte un momento y pensar positivamente? No es bueno esperar siempre lo peor, debes tener un poco de fe.

Al parecer las palabras de Julie tuvieron un mejor efecto en Peter o ya estaba cansado de ir de un lado a otro; y aunque no parecía muy feliz por ello se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

— Falta poco para la hora de comida —dijo Jimmy mirando el reloj de pared— Podrán verlos en el comedor.

Susan podía ver claramente en el rostro de su hermano que por más que lo intentara no se sentiría tranquilo hasta no ver a Edmund y Lucy de nuevo. No sería Peter si lo hiciera después de todo, pero le gustaría que al menos pudiera hacer algo para que el tiempo pasara más rápido y no estar esperando ansiosamente que el reloj marcara la hora de volver a reunirse con ellos.

Finalmente la campana sonó anunciando la comida, Peter se levantó como un resorte y salió casi corriendo de la estancia, Susan reprimió las ganas de hacer lo mismo que él saliendo junto a los demás.

Cuando lo encontró estaba en medio del pasillo abrazando a Lucy, Edmund estaba junto a ellos con un semblante que ya era muy común en todos, preocupación. Llegó junto a ellos y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano menor, éste la miró intentando sonreír tranquilizadoramente a pesar de todo.

— Debes estar hambriento —le dijo Susan en voz baja recordando que no había probado bocado en el desayuno— Peter, vamos al comedor, ahí tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para asegurarte de que están bien.

Peter la miró y después a Edmund, la realización se mostró en su rostro y los guió al comedor.

Una vez ahí junto a sus amigos todos se sentían mucho más tranquilos y milagrosamente su apetito había regresado. A pesar que se moría por saber lo que había pasado con las familias que habían ido al orfanato, todos parecieron llegar a un mutuo acuerdo y dejar el tema para después, después de todo lo importante era atesorar el tiempo que tenían juntos.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias si han llegado hasta aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco.**

 ** **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasará con Edmund y Lucy? ¿Y los demás niños?****

 ** **Siempre leo todos sus comentarios y de verdad me alegran el día :) me gustaría saber su opinión.****

 ** **.****

 **No puedo prometer que actualizaré pronto aunque con todas mis fuerzas espero poder conseguirlo :)**

 **Muchas gracias a los que han comentado, seguido o dado favorito de verdad aprecio mucho el tiempo que se han tomado.**

 **.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**

 **.**


	6. Castigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí dejando señales de vida...**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen por aquí y también gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio muuuuuuuuuuuucho!  
**

 **Espero disfruten de este capítulo :)**

 **.**

* * *

.

6.- Castigo

.

Era un nuevo día en el Orfanato Agnus, el ambiente había regresado a la normalidad y parecía que ya podían respirar tranquilos. Era un día soleado lo cual hacía los trabajos con Larry un poco más agotadores que de costumbre pero Edmund estaba satisfecho con su trabajo y ahora solo esperaba a que Peter terminara con el suyo, probablemente limpiando los baños junto con Jimmy, una tarea que no le agradaba para nada las veces que había tenido que hacerla. Mientras esperaba, pensaba pasar un tiempo con Simon quien se había convertido en un buen amigo, siempre tenía algo interesante que contar de alguno de los tantos libros que había leído de la estancia y Edmund siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, puesto que podría conocer muchas cosas de Narnia, pero de su mundo prácticamente no conocía mucho ya que odiaba la escuela antes de su inesperado viaje y había vuelto con un hambre de conocer su propio mundo y las cosas que se había perdido por no prestar atención a las clases.

Cuando encontró a Simon a un lado del edificio, frunció el ceño pues tenía un mal presentimiento al encontrarlo arrinconado junto a Steve y Alan por Jack, Daniel y Josh.

— Vamos —escuchó decir a Jack mientras empujaba a Simon hacia Daniel— No es divertido si sólo somos nosotros.

— Lo único que quieren es tener una injusta ventaja contra nosotros y vanamente alimentar su ego —dijo Simon seriamente, otra cosa que le agradaba de él era su forma de hablar aunque a los mayores no pareció agradarles para nada su comentario y Daniel empujó a Simon al suelo con fuerza.

— Te crees muy listo, come-libros —dijo Daniel enojado.

— ¡Ey! —gritó Edmund llamando la atención de todos, Simon parecía negar con la cabeza advirtiéndole que no se metiera pero Edmund no iba a dejar que los trataran así— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

— Llegas justo a tiempo —soltó Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa— estábamos invitándolos a jugar un campeonato de box contra nosotros.

— Me parece que ya les han dejado claro que no quieren participar —dijo con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y qué tal tu Edmund? —dijo Daniel acercándose altaneramente, sus cejas pobladas y su tamaño lo hacían ver amenazante pero a Edmund le parecía más un fanfarrón— ¿Te interesa pelear contra mí?

— No, gracias —dijo reprimiendo una carcajada.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —se burló pensando que podría provocarlo— Apuesto a que tu pequeña hermanita golpea más fuerte que tú.

— Oh, te sorprenderías al ver que incluso ella podría contigo con los ojos cerrados —dijo sin pensar (Está bien, tal vez consiguió provocarlo un poco) Quizá debió adivinar lo que seguiría a continuación, pero sus reflejos estaban un poco deteriorados y culpando a su reciente reducción de edad no pudo esquivar a tiempo el golpe que le asestó Daniel directamente a su cara tirándolo al suelo desorientado, sintiendo un sabor metálico en su boca.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —dijo Daniel dándole una patada en el estómago. Oreius estaría muy decepcionado de él si viera cómo de mal había manejado la situación. Pero no iba a dejar que lo golpeara a su antojo, era momento que lo pusiera en su lugar.

— Daniel — le habló Jack— espera hasta que empecemos con el torneo, además se supone que uses solo los puños.

— Me da igual el torneo, él no se va a burlar de mí —dijo enojado agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y preparado para darle otro golpe que Edmund hubiera esquivado sin ningún problema, pero en ese momento escuchó una potente voz que a cualquiera hubiera paralizado por la ira que cargaba.

— ¡Aléjate de él! —exclamó Peter cargando contra Daniel con fuerza y dándole un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo sin esfuerzo. Jimmy se detuvo a un lado de Edmund ayudándolo a levantarse.

— ¡Ey! —intervino Jack alejando a Peter de Daniel— Sólo estábamos jugando —dijo intentando sonar relajado.

— No es cierto —dijo Simon enojado— intentaban obligarnos a jugar en su torneo de box sólo para poder usarnos como sacos de boxeo.

— Cierra la boca —le dijo Josh.

— ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —dijo Larry apareciendo tras ellos enfadado.

— ¡Peter me rompió la nariz! —señaló de inmediato Daniel.

La escena no era muy favorecedora con Daniel en el suelo sangrando por la nariz, Edmund con el labio partido y Peter con el puño ensangrentado siendo detenido por Jack.

— ¡Él estaba golpeando a mi hermano! —intentó defenderse.

— Sólo estábamos jugando —aclaró Jack.

— Está mintiendo —dijo Simon— ellos… —Pero Larry ya había tenido suficiente con las culpas.

— Silencio, Peter a la oficina de la directora —dijo ignorando por completo las quejas de Simon y Edmund— Daniel ve con Isabel a que te revise eso— los demás a su habitación ¡Se acabó el receso para todos! —terminó seguido de una ola de quejas— será mejor que obedezcan o será castigo para todos.

Con riesgo a ser castigados también, tuvieron que obedecer y se apresuraron a entrar al edificio, mientras Larry acompañaba a Peter a la dirección.

— ¿En qué estaban pensando? —enfrentó Jimmy a Jack cuando estaban fuera del alcance de Larry.

— Sólo estábamos pasando el rato —insistió sin pizca de remordimiento— pero qué puedes esperar de unos niñitos llorones.

— Resérvate las mentiras para los adultos —dijo Jimmy exasperado— ¿Por qué disfrutas tanto aprovecharte de los demás? ¿Sabes lo que ocasionaste?

— No sé de qué me hablas —dijo Jack con indiferencia. Edmund podía ver que Jimmy estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con él así que decidió intervenir antes que las cosas salieran de control.

— Jimmy —dijo tomándolo del brazo y negando con la cabeza esperando que eso fuera suficiente para calmarlo, sorprendentemente funcionó y Jimmy simplemente suspiró cansado y siguió su camino ignorando a Jack.

En la habitación, Edmund se debatía entre dos sentimientos, uno era preocupación por Peter, preguntándose qué castigo recibiría, esperaba que no fueran demasiado severos; por otro lado estaba molesto con él por intervenir, Edmund podía haberlo arreglado solo y ahora Peter sería castigado en vez de él.

— Gracias por defendernos —se acercó Simon sentándose al borde de su cama— Lamento que tu hermano terminara en aprietos.

— Sólo hacía lo correcto —dijo Edmund encogiéndose de hombros— Y es mi culpa que Peter terminara en problemas, debí haber esquivado ese golpe.

— ¿Esquivar un golpe de Daniel que te saca una cabeza de alto y el doble de peso? —dijo Simon escéptico. Edmund no podía explicarle el por qué debería sentirse avergonzado de su lamentable actuación, así que decidió dejarlo pasar.

— Ya no importa —dijo cansado— ¿Qué clase de castigos suelen utilizar aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— Hay toda clase de castigos —dijo Simon rascando su barbilla mientras hacía una lista en su mente— Por no hacer la tareas, por hacer bromas, por hablar en clase y podría seguir, pero desde que tengo memoria no recuerdo que alguien haya sido castigado por golpear a otra persona, no es que nunca haya sucedido, pero los adultos nunca se han enterado. ¿Tal vez un mes entero en el dormitorio?—sugirió.

— Eso espero —dijo Edmund, eso no sería tan malo. Aunque Peter odia estar en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo.

— Edmund —lo sacó Jimmy de sus pensamientos acercándose a ambos niños— necesitas limpiarte esa herida —dijo señalando su labio ensangrentado, que había olvidado por completo.

— No es nada —dijo restándole importancia.

— No, si lo es —insistió tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia baño. Edmund no puso mucha resistencia y terminó dejándose guiar por él. Con un pañuelo Jimmy limpiaba la sangre de su labio mientras Edmund intentaba no hacer muecas de dolor cada vez que pasaba el pañuelo sobre la herida.

— ¿Qué le harán a Peter? —le preguntó para distraerse y porque Jimmy llevaba mucho más tiempo que los demás y seguramente conocería qué clase de castigo le darían a su hermano. Jimmy se detuvo un segundo al escuchar la pregunta y continuó con la curación, pero su cara entre preocupada y enfadada lo hizo sentir intranquilo.

— Los castigos son variados —dijo titubeante.

— ¿Pero? —sentía que había un pero.

— Pero cuando es tan grave como golpear a alguien… —se detuvo un momento buscando una forma de amenizar sus palabras, pero al parecer no había ninguna— Tienen un castigo específicamente para eso. Azotes —Edmund se quedó de piedra procesando lo que Jimmy había dicho.

— ¡¿Eso está permitido?! —preguntó escandalizado.

— Al menos aquí sí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero… ¿Estará bien? —preguntó intranquilo.

— Tal vez pase un par de días adolorido pero estará bien —le aseguró tranquilizadoramente— no te martirices.

— ¡Pero por mi culpa lo castigaron! —se lamentó Edmund, si tan sólo hubiera reaccionado antes, tal vez las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera.

— Y estoy seguro que él preferiría recibir ese castigo mil veces antes que recibirlo tú ¿O me equivoco? —dijo sabiamente.

Edmund no podía contradecirlo porque sabía que era cierto, Peter haría cualquier cosa antes que verlo herido.

.

La directora Pyle estaba muy enfadada al escuchar del incidente, Peter intentó explicarle lo sucedido, pero ella no quiso escucharlo.

— Está estrictamente prohibido golpear a tus compañeros —dijo con severidad— Sea cual sea la causa, a tu edad ya deberías saberlo. Aquí no toleramos esa clase de comportamiento— Por más que Peter deseaba responder que no iba dejar que maltrataran a su hermano sabía muy bien que eso traería peores consecuencias, así que con tremendo esfuerzo refrenó su lengua de decir todo lo que pensaba y murmuró un simple " _Lo siento_ ".

La puerta se abrió nuevamente mostrando a un temeroso Daniel con la nariz amoratada seguido de Larry quien había ido a buscarlo.

— Daniel —habló la directora con dureza— tanto tú como Peter serán castigados por agredir a sus compañeros. En Agnus nos tomamos con seriedad esta clase de comportamientos —explicó mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones un látigo pequeño con varias cuerdas colgando de él— no creo que estén familiarizados con este castigo en particular —dijo sosteniendo en alto el azote, mientras Peter y Daniel lo miraban tanto sorprendidos como asustados— Lo pensarán dos veces la próxima vez que decidan agredir a alguien. Cinco azotes para cada uno —declaró sin inmutarse— sin cena y pasarán lo que resta de la semana en sus habitaciones en el tiempo de descanso.

Nunca hubiera creído que este sería el castigo, Peter irónicamente ahora se encontraba más preocupado por Daniel que por él mismo. Se había formado como soldado y había sufrido numerosas heridas y torturas en Narnia peleando contra enemigos, estaba seguro que podría soportar el castigo, pero Daniel jamás había pasado por esa clase de situación, si estuvieran en Narnia hubieran encontrado inaudito semejante castigo para un muchacho, de reojo podía ver como Daniel temblaba ligeramente.

— De rodillas —les indicó la directora poniéndose frente a ellos— y retiren sus camisas —Ambos obedecieron dándole la espalda y con cierta tensión a la espera del azote.

— Intenta relajar los músculos —le aconsejó Peter a Daniel quien lo miró asustado— inhala y exhala, mantén tu respiración tranquila —El primer golpe llegó sin avisar y Daniel soltó un grito de dolor, después de eso vio como intentaba seguir sus consejos aunque en cada golpe soltaba un pequeño gemido, al terminar las lágrimas cubrían su rostro pero estaba aliviado que hubiera terminado.

Peter apenas y tuvo tiempo de prepararse cuando el azote llenó su espalda de un ardor insoportable, enfocándose en su respiración se contuvo de gritar en cada golpe que recibía y al finalizar con el castigo sintió algo húmedo recorrer su espalda, probablemente sangre.

— Vayan con Isabel a limpiar las heridas y después a su habitación —los despidió la directora sin más.

Daniel miraba a Peter con asombro y algo de miedo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras iban con Isabel quien limpió sus heridas lo mejor que pudo y les sugirió dormir boca abajo por un tiempo.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación de inmediato los demás niños los miraron con curiosidad, seguramente preguntándose cuál había sido su castigo. Jack se acercó a Daniel y en voz baja le indicó que se recostara, después miró a Peter con una mezcla de molestia y curiosidad.

— Si no hubieras intervenido, no habrían tenido que pasar por eso —dijo claramente refiriéndose a los azotes, probablemente al ser el mayor conocía sobre el castigo.

— ¿Y dejar que se aprovecharan de los más pequeños porque son demasiado cobardes para intentarlo con los de su tamaño? —soltó molesto.

— ¿Es una invitación? —dijo Jack apretando los puños con fuerza.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Jimmy detrás de ellos junto a Edmund quien miraba preocupado la situación —¿No tuvieron suficiente?

Jack simplemente giró los ojos molesto y se recostó en su cama con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza e ignorándolos por completo. Los demás niños prefirieron aparentar que no había sucedido nada y continuaron con lo que hacían. Peter caminó directamente hacia Edmund mirando con preocupación su labio partido.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con aprensión. Sabía que Edmund odiaba esa clase de atención pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando lo había visto en el suelo sangrando y Daniel a punto de asestarle otro golpe la ira lo cegó y lo único que podía pensar era en alejarlo de él.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó de vuelta intentando ocultar su inquietud.

— Estoy bien —dijo Peter restándole importancia.

— ¿Bien? —dijo Jimmy incrédulo— Nunca había visto a alguien que se mostrara tan tranquilo después de semejante castigo —Si Jimmy sabía sobre el castigo, Edmund probablemente lo sabía también y he ahí el por qué de su expresión. No sabía cómo explicarle a Jimmy que había pasado por cosas peores, se suponía que tenía 13 años, parecería que sus padres lo torturaban o algo semejante.

— Por supuesto que duele —aclaró— pero no pensar en ello ayuda un poco. Además, mañana seguramente se sentirá peor —se lamentó con una mueca.

— Deberías hacer lo que Daniel y recostarte —sugirió Jimmy— aprovecha para dormir lo más que puedas antes que el dolor te lo impida.

— Eso haré, gracias.

Jimmy se alejó para dar al par de hermanos espacio para hablar, miró a Edmund quien después de tranquilizada su preocupación, su expresión se había tornado seria.

— Estaba a punto de esquivar el golpe —dijo ofendido, Peter se contuvo de sonreír.

— ¿Qué me dices del primero? —preguntó observando como Edmund desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

— Aún no me acostumbro a tener diez —alegó— otra vez.

— Oreius no estaría contento con esa pésima excusa —se burló.

— Estaba pensando en él —dijo Edmund esta vez cabizbajo— No puedo creer que extrañe sus sermones.

Peter lo entendía perfectamente, cuando pensaba que habían recuperado algo de normalidad a sus vidas, los eventos pasados volvían otra vez a su cabeza a recordarles todo lo que habían perdido.

— Yo también —dijo Peter abrazando a Edmund por los hombros— Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es no olvidar los buenos momentos, incluyendo los sermones de Oreius.

— Si —concordó Edmund— Como el de por qué no debes dejarte llevar y golpear a los demás —dijo con una sonrisa.

— En cuanto recuerdes cómo esquivar los golpes —contraatacó Peter.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Se que los lapsos son largos entre capítulo y capítulo y es difícil seguir el hilo, pero espero que aún sigan interesados en seguir por aquí.**

 **Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :D**

 ** **Gracias nuevamente a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente :P****

 **.**


End file.
